


"Teach me how to lie, how to love, how to fuck"

by carlrhymes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlrhymes/pseuds/carlrhymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the kiss between Sansa and Littlefinger, she is really confused by her arousal. Lord Baelish visits her in her bedroom to show her that she shouldn't be afraid. He approaches Sansa and teaches her some ways of loving, fucking and being submissive. She is still insecure but she enjoys his touches with great pleasure and turns into a little, greedy whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Teach me how to lie, how to love, how to fuck"

Sansa was lying in her bed at the Eyrie and staring at the ceiling. She played with a strand of her red hair and tried to suppress her confusion about the last afternoon. Lord Baelish kissed her and she had absolutely no idea how she should handle this situation. He has been in love with her mother since he was a little boy and she didn’t understand why it now seems like he has feelings towards her. But Sansa must confess, even though he was much older than she was and it was strange that he loved her mother once, she liked his kiss somehow. She knew that it wasn’t right, she was despite her youth a married woman and he just married her aunt but she couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss and when she thought of his eyes staring at her, darkened by desire, she had to smile. “You dumb little girl” Sansa thought to herself “He doesn’t want you, he wants your dead mother. Stop thinking about him in this way! You’re married, you’re a virgin and you’re a good girl so why should he bother you?” Sansa really tried to suppress her feels, but it was desperate. She wanted to kiss him again, to feel his cold breath and his soft tongue between her lips. She wanted more than just kissing him; she wanted to feel him, in every single place on her body. She let her hands slide over her breasts, imagining they belonged to Lord Baelish.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Sansa startled; she was only dressed in a very light nightdress, because she didn’t expected visitors before dinner. “Y-yes?” she said shyly. The heavy wooden door opened and Lord Baelish stepped into Sansa’s bedroom. He softly closed the door behind him. Sansa was ashamed, because she desired him near her just now. “You seem to be confused, my dear” Littlefinger determined and sat on the edge of her bed. “You didn’t expect me, did you?” “No, Mylord.” Sansa replied, still scared. “I’m sorry for my attire, but I really didn’t expect to receive visitors before dinner”. “Don’t worry about it, my dear child” Littlefinger regarded Sansa in her light dress. Her beautiful little breasts were showing and he ascertained that her nipples were erected. That surprised him; at least it was not very cold at the Eyrie, so maybe she just pleased herself? This thought really aroused him and he couldn’t stop asking himself if she also touched herself between her thighs. “You’re so beautiful, Sansa” he said, leaned towards her and played with her hair. She retreated, but her body told him otherwise. He looked deep into her eyes to signify that she should not be afraid and put his hand on her naked ankle. Sansa shivered, but then she rested silently. He slowly let his hand slide up her leg and finally reached the inside of her thigh, where he softly stroked her skin. Sansa sighted gently. She enjoyed his touches, but she was longing for so much more. Shyly she looked into his eyes “Please, get on with it.” With a greedy blaze in his eyes he went on. Lord Baelish teasingly touched the most secret part of her body. He gently stroked the soft flesh, while he was still holding Sansa’s gaze. Her sex was incredibly warm and wet and already ready for him, even though he wanted to do so many things to her until fucking her sweet little hole. Lord Baelish slowly let his fingers slide into her, while massaging her little pearl. She could barely suppress her moaning and when the second finger hit her inside, she groaned loudly. Littlefinger smirked, he knew that his touches would please his little girl and put a third finger in. Satisfying her now hardly with his hand, he grabbed Sansa’s head with his other hand to kiss her again. With his tongue inside her mouth and his fingers inside her wet little cunt, Sansa was completely at his mercy. She pressed herself against him, embraced his shoulders and pushed her tongue between Littlefingers cold, wet lips. The kiss was rough and intensively, Sansa loved the taste of Lord Baelish’s spite, she loved the feeling of his warm neck under her hands and his fingers inside her.  
This couldn’t be real, she has to be dreaming. But if it was not a dream this was permitted. They can’t do this. Sansa bethought of her good manners and wanted to move apart from Littlefinger. “Lord Baelish, I…” “I’ve already told you” he simply replied “Call me Petyr”. With these words he slipped down her dress, stroked her hair, her neck, her breast and started sucking her nipples. Sansa’s will was finally broken. She wanted this man. She wanted him to take her innocence and to do everything he wants to her. He covered her breasts and her belly with kisses until giving her a last smirking smile before lowering his head between her thighs. When she felt his soft, cold lips and his teasing beard on her sex and his warm, wet tongue licking her little pearl she was not able to control herself anymore. She moaned, grasped her hands into the bedsheet and just concentrated on Petyr’s mouth kissing her. Kissing her there. She never knew a feeling like this exists; of course she has already touched herself, shy and full of guilt feelings. But it was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. Petyr looked into her eyes, pleased, during caressing the sweet, warm flesh with his tongue. When she catched his gaze, she felt it. A wave of pure happiness flood through her whole body and made her more wet than she already was. Petyr felt it, too, he felt her body shivering under his strokes when the she had her first orgasm. Sansa cramped, opened her legs wider to press her sex against Petyrs mouth. He tasted how she was coming, licked the sweet juice out of her hole and got up again to look at her, face to face. “Oh Sansa” he said “Darling, I fear you have absolutely no idea how wild you’re driving me. And your juice, by the gods, I’ve never tasted something that sweet.” Sansa looked at him ashamed, tried to cover her naked body with the light dress. “Have I pleased you, Lord Baelish, I-I mean Petyr?” “Yes, you did and now stop covering your body with that stupid dress. You’re beautiful and I almost know every inch of you, anyway.”  
He pulled away her dress and stood up. “Open your legs again, sweet child. I want to observe you”. She did as she was told and he looked at her. The pretty, narrow face, her red hair, the beautiful, little breasts. Her narrow waist, the long legs and her wonderful little sex, getting wet again under his gazes. While Littlefinger was watching her, he started to undress himself. He pulled down his outer garment so that his naked body came out. Sansa looked at him, her legs still wide open. She liked what she was seeing, he wasn’t as impressive as Ser Loras, but he was slim and beautiful. When he began to undo his trousers, she got frightened again. Would he hurt her? Would his cock please her as much as his fingers and his tongue did? He let his trousers slide to the ground and his considerable arousal came out. Sansa was just able to stare between his legs. He recognized and laughed quietly. “Darling, do you like what you see?” You look terrified.” “No Mylord, I just wished to...to...” She blushed and looked away. Lord Baelish was amused “What do you want?” “To kiss you there” she replied. His eyes blazed, this girl was incredibly innocent, but deep inside, she was just tainted and he would show her this side of herself. He approached her, until his cock was only a few inches away from her face. She shyly lowered her lips to kiss the top and took it softly into her mouth. Immediately she realized that she likes the taste. A mixture of bitter and sweet, the epitome of masculinity. Her sex was dripping wet again. Petyr lifted her head. “I adore what you’re doing, sweet darling, but today I’m up to something else. I want to feel you eventually.” With these words he turned her around and pressed her onto her bed. She looked so hot, kneeling on the bed, holding her pretty ass towards him. He looked at her hole, still wet, still ready for him. At one go he let his dick slide into her. She moaned and pressed herself into the bedsheet. Slowly he let his cock slide in and out of her little pussy, while stroking her breasts. Sansa was pleased, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted more. “Mylord” she asked bashfully “I want more” Littlefinger smiled “What do you want Mylady?” Sansa closed her eyes, gathered all her courage and replied “I want you to fuck me, Mylord. As rough as possible. I want you to use me as your toy and to do whatever you want to do to me.” Her words made his erection even harder and he answered full of pleasure “As you wish, Mylady.” Then he fucked her. He pushed his huge dick into her narrow, wet hole. All the way to the stop. He pushed her head on the bed and used her. He could fuck her as long as he wants and as rough as he wants. She belonged to him and he subjected her until his arousal was too big and he poured into her. When he pulled back to turn her around, her gaze was wild and her body sweaty. “Lord Baelish” she said “Apart from learning how to lie I want you to teach me how to love and how to submissively obey you” Littlefinger smiled wolfish and replied “You’re already very good in loving and getting fucked. But I think I can teach you some more things. I’ll meet you after dinner, Darling”

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot and my first Sansa x Petyr Fanfiction! I hope you'll enjoy :)


End file.
